


Sweet Moonrise

by zimathan (skyteglad)



Series: Space Invaders NSFW [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Dib is an adult, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Grinding, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyteglad/pseuds/zimathan
Summary: Maybe some guys are into vampirism. You dare judge them?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Space Invaders NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Sweet Moonrise

“You’re still sure, right?” The pale light that echoed off the moon painted the irken’s skin, illuminating him as a hand cupped his face. The question was sweet, the irken thought to himself, ghosting his own touch against his mate’s skin. 

With a small snicker, shy and nervous, the irken replied. “Of course.” Zim had thought about this for ages, had been thinking it over again and again in his head. He knew he had to be on board, one hundred and ten percent, in order for his beautiful mate to take the request seriously.

Dib dwelled on the response, perplexed and contemplating whether or not it was truthful - but those large fuschia eyes held no lies, no secrets, and the human - once human - gave a small smile. Only if Zim was certain.

He led his mate closer, brushing their lips together as he left a small kiss. It was reassuring. It was loving. And most importantly, it was _sweet_.

It’d been years upon years since Dib had been bitten - a vampire bee, something so silly yet so sinister. It’d never really… been a problem. His touch was still warm - so warm that as his hands smoothed down irken skin, Zim purred. His appetite was still normal - as normal as it can be, minus the cravings for sweets and honey. And his bloodlust… Well, Dib always had a little bit of bloodlust, but it still wasn’t anything unusual.

Until, of course, it was allowed to be.

They’d long been undressed, simply enjoying the soothing moonlight that drifted through their skylight and planning to maybe get a little frisky. Of course, that ‘maybe’ was now a ‘yes’. Pressing another kiss to his beloved irken, Dib maneuvered himself, straightening up and looping a leg around his beautiful alien’s waist.

He took a moment, drinking in the sight before him - Zim’s soft green skin, the slight of his muscles, his strong jaw and alien-esc eyes. The only thing missing was… well.

Chuckling softly, the human pressed himself closer to his mate, hand lacing up to slowly, carefully stroke the base of Zim’s antennae. “You know you have to form something in order for me to do stuff, right?”

The gentle ‘ _eh?_ ’ sound melted Dib’s heart as the irken looked with utter confusion. What did he have to… oh! _Oh right!_ Cheeks flushing blue, Zim snorted and chuckled in embarrassment, flicking an antenna. “Right, right -” This was still new to him. Very new.

Clearing his throat, the alien pressed his forehead against Dib’s, vehemently ignoring the ticklish feeling around his antennae and instead focusing on forming what was needed. A soft whir from his PAK signified it was working, and soon formed exactly what was required.

Dib breathed a small gasp, admiring the dick before him. It amazed him how irkens did that, how they could just… form whatever damn genitalia they pleased. It was new every time, and this one… well, Dib’s a little xenophile, and it was absolutely showing. 

Green, ridged and textured like a furry’s daydream. It tapered at the end and moved just enough to give the human a clue that it may be prehensile. Yep, yeah, Dib was interested. Flashing his fangs, Dib snickered flirtatiously, grinding against his mate. “Still want to do this?”

With a full-body shudder, Zim nodded slowly, letting out an exhale he hadn’t realized he was holding and wrapping his clawed hands around his human’s hips. “Of course Zim does -” He took in a shaky breath and puffed his chest out, grinning. “- have you not been listening to the glorious consent coming from my mouth hole?”

Lots of things come from that mouth hole, Zim. 

Reassured and ready, Dib took Zim’s face in his hand, leading his chin up so they could see eye-to-eye. “Let me know if we need to stop.” Another nod. “Promise?” An agreeing hum. “Say it, Zim.” The command was low and husky, and the irken shuddered. “Zim promises.”

Amber eyes shone, a golden glow reflecting behind Dib’s glasses. He flashed his teeth again, grinning seductively and smoothing a hand over his Zim’s head. “ _Good boy._ ” The alien’s eyes, locked with Dib’s own, began to glow in response - dimmer than the human’s, but still enough to indicate that it was working. A small chirp sounded from Zim’s throat, his eyelids lowering and a hazy look entering his eyes.

The loud, rambunctious irken was completely under Dib’s control.

With that out of the way, the human set to work, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close. One hand travelled, returning to work on those sensitive antennae, slowly stroking up them and relishing the pleased chittering it earned. Dib was careful, gentle, knowing full well just how _sensitive_ Zim was here. It seemed to be paying off well, judging by the way his prey’s hips twitched and how, deep within his chest, a rumble vibrated through him.

His other hand, it travelled as well, slipping down Zim’s chest, his stomach. To his dick. Dib grazed the member, hand running across every little ridge. _God_ , he was excited for this. The vampire smiled, eyes on the dick as it squirmed in his hand.

“Isn’t that _cute_ ,” the man purred, voice dripping with lust and adoration. Dib lifted his gaze, admiring the submissive expression on his gorgeous boyfriend’s face. Slowly, _s l o w l y_ , Dib lifted his hips, rolling them against his mate and setting his focus on working them both up.

Something that was far easier than expected.

Maybe it was the xenophile in him. Maybe he had a vampirism kink too. Who the hell knew - but Dib was _ready_. He could wait a few more moments, though, of course. Butting their foreheads together, Dib relished the small chirps and whimpers that exhaled through his irken. Zim seemed pleased, excited - even through his haze. “You’re doing so well, space boy.”

The praise made the alien shudder, melting into his mate and raising his claws to hold tight to his love. “So, _so_ well, wouldn’t you agree?” Dib ended his question with a kiss, languid and heated, before pulling back and giving him a smile. _You can respond_. A silent command.

“N-naturally! Zim is great, duh.” The response, so Zim-like despite being under Dib’s control, earned a giddy giggle. Dib grinded harder against his mate, going in for another kiss and letting the mind control slip enough for his mate to make his own decisions for a moment.

Zim took that with stride, pushing deep into the kiss, running his tongue across vampiric fangs and gaining entry. Something they both liked. They stayed like this, kissing and grinding and being generally horny, before Dib finally broke the kiss for air and relinquished control.

He raised himself up, positioning himself and fixing Zim with a smile. “Are you sure you want to keep going? We can stop if you need -” He was cut off by a startled yelp, his response given swiftly as Zim’s cock slipped inside on it’s own. The alien gave him a sly smile. Yeah, okay, that was answer enough - and Dib was absolutely onboard with it.

Lowering himself slowly more and more onto the member, biting back a moan as the ridges pushed in, Dib snickered. “You’re an asshole, you know.”

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole.” Zim flicked an antenna, grinning wide as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. “Y-you gonna keep up what you were doing?”

Little shit. The human purred, eyes flashing again. “Gladly.” The haziness returned, flooding Zim’s mind and working on keeping him aroused. Happy, satisfied, and aroused. And it was working.

Working very well.

The irken bucked his hips, driving his cock further in and earning an involuntary whine from his partner, who shuddered as the dick within him twitched and squirmed. Okay, so _that_ wasn’t allowed to stop. Forcing Zim to halt for a moment while Dib readjusted and recomposed, the vampire panted hot breaths on the exposed neck. Then he let him start up all over again.

It was slow, at first. For both Zim and Dib’s sake. The irken, head lulled to the side and eyes glowing a light golden color, shuddered as he moved his hips along with Dib’s. It was gentle, not too rough, and at a nice enough speed for Dib to… multitask a bit.

He toyed with his prey, pressing kisses into his neck. Slow, languid, warm. Zim knew he was going to be bitten - Dib made sure he didn’t forget. The kisses morphed to nips, nibbles. Hickies, deep blue and purpling his skin like a bruise. All the while the steady grinding continued, Zim’s dick exploring Dib absently. 

The human - the vampire - searched his prey’s mind for any hints of uncertainty. Any signs that, underneath it all, Zim would have regrets. It’s not like this would turn him, but it was still something painful, and Dib couldn’t risk doing harm to his perfect invader. But as he searched, he found none, only blissful stimulation and the excitement of it all.

With one last kiss, Dib traced his fangs across Zim’s neck. He pierced the skin, sinking his teeth further and further in and relishing in the low, _loud_ moan that erupted from his mate. With care, he slid his fangs down, making a small cut to let the blood out, before pulling back and quickly covering the wound with his mouth.

Irken claws dug into Dib’s back, dragging down and scratching his skin. As Dib sucked the blood from the wound, Zim’s steady thrusts became erratic, excited, _desperate_. The desperation became apparent in how the invader breathed, how he clung, how he whimpered, chirped, moaned.

Zim’s blood was sweet. Overly sweet, like candied honey, soothing the craving Dib has long since had. No other vampire would be nearly as intoxicated by his blood as Dib was now - it was sweet to the point of hurting, without a hint of the normal iron-y taste. He only stopped when he was panting for air, hands pulled to cling onto his mate. He lapped at the blood, sucking it out and forcing himself to stop just in time for his mate to finish.

A cry was all that sounded to clue Dib in - a cry and a deep thrust that buried his irken so deep inside that even Dib couldn’t relent and hold off for longer. The mind control broke, just in time for the two to finish in unison. Magma pooled in the human’s gut, exploding in waves as he felt the prehensile dick within him twitch, squirm, and empty itself out. His back arched as he was filled, and he curled forward, forehead on the bloodied shoulder of his mate as wave after wave crashed over him.

When it was over, the two went limp against their perch, shaking and shuddering and quickly feeling overstimulated. Overstimulated, but unwilling for either to lose the contact of the other. Why pull out when being so close was so… nice.

Dib lifted his head, spent and revelling in the afterglow. He gave a small, toothy smile. “W-was that alright? You still f-feeling okay?”

The only response he got was from a happy irken who didn’t want to let go.

“Holy _shit_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 👉 👈 this is the first finished nsfw fic i've done (that was written by me) ... i hope you enjoyed
> 
> also bwease, these characters are the same age, and are both adults in this fic!!  
> my zadr tumblr is zimathan <3
> 
> 'VAMPIRE BEE SEX, CALL THAT HONEY NUT CHEERIO' - my fiance


End file.
